A Little Phantom's Dilemma
by Kira Sema
Summary: Danielle found herself in the city of Jump City. Unfortunately something happened to her. "Friends who is that?" Starfire asked a little scared at the unmoving girl that lay on the cold, hard ground. Beast Boy knelt on the ground and picked up the girl bridal style. "It's Danielle Phantom from Amity Park." Beast Boy said shocked at the revelation.(Eventual Dani/BB a little RobStar)
1. Prologue

**I probably shouldn't be doing this with the amount of fanfics I don't have completed but whatever. This couple has grown on me and I had to do it. Alright here we go. I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story but… Let's see where it takes us. First crossover! Some things I need to point out: **

**Before Phantom Planet, but the Fenton's know Danny is a halfa. They also know about Danielle to. Danny and Sam aren't together. (I have nothing against the pairing but Danny might be with someone else.) After D-Stabilized! **

**After Things Change, but Terra might make an appearance but I'm not sure yet. If Terra makes an appearance it won't be Terra/BB (Again nothing against the pairing but Beast Boy will eventually be paired with Dani) **

**Long AN before this but info you need to know. XD Now let's get on with it. If anyone is OOC I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own TT or DP**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"So this is where I ended up…" A young girl mumbled under her breath.

This girl looked to be 13. She was wearing a white and black spandex suit with black pants and white boots. One of her gloves was black and the other white. Her suit had a white D symbol on the black part. The girl had white hair in a low ponytail. She was walking through a town and passed a sign that said, "Jump City"

"I've ended up in Jump City." The girl said looking at the sign.

She flew away from the sign and into the town. There were barely any people since it was nighttime. The people out at the hour didn't question the flying girl going through their town since super powered kids were common in their little town. They just hoped that this super powered girl they saw was an ally and not someone out to destroy it.

Now the girl flying around was in the best of health you can imagine. She was just stabilized by her brother/cousin, but she didn't want to stay in Amity Park with him because she wanted to keep on traveling the world. She knew he understood that and promised she'd return someday.

She kept flying through the town to find an abandoned warehouse or something that she could sleep in for the night. At this moment a certain bad guy decided to rear its evil head. An annoying pesky ghost that we all know and hate attempted to surprise the ghost girl. A blue wisp of cold air came out of the ghost girl's mouth.

"I wonder which ghost decided to come into Jump City." The girl said while looking around and getting into an offensive position.

"Beware little Phantom for I have declared this city's boxes all mine!" The ghost said trying to be scary.

The ghost was blue with navy blue overalls on with a grey top underneath.

"The Box Ghost?" The girl questioned. "I actually thought it would be someone who was a threat." She said smirking.

"Little Phantom you will not defeat me!" He shouted.

The little phantom just rolled her eyes at this and continued to smirk. She powered up a ghost ray in her hand and shot it at The Box Ghost.

"Just because I don't have a thermos doesn't mean I can't whoop your butt back into the ghost zone." She jeered.

* * *

The Box Ghost quickly regained his balance from the ghost girl's attack. The Box Ghost just smirked. He flew fast at the little phantom and phased in and out very fast. The girl couldn't keep track of where The Box Ghost had gotten to. She quickly turned around and saw him but it was too late. He had his hand up and used his telekinesis to toss the girl head first into the edge of a building. The building crumbled and the girl was underneath the mess. A few minutes went by and the girl didn't get up.

"Titans go!" A male voice shouted.

A group of 5 teens came to the scene fairly quickly. The teens that were flying were girls. One was a red haired girl with an outfit consisting of a mostly purple belt, her neck and gauntlets being silver, a crop top showing her midriff, a purple mini-skirt, and thigh-high purple boots on bright orange skin. The other girl was wearing a dark blue cloak with a hood, with a matching blue ruffled ankle-boots with black/grey soles, with a one-piece like long sleeved blue/black shirt with dark blue cuffs at the wrists. In the middle of the cloak there was a red jewel.

The teens that were running towards the scene were all boys. One was a normal human with a red armored vest with a yellow 'R' on his chest with a yellow belt and a black cape with a yellow interior. He has his black hair spiked backwards and a white mask with a black interior and green gloves.

The other teen was a green skinned, pointy eared, green haired boy with a purple suit with black sleeves and pant legs along with gray gloves and purple sneakers. The other boy was half man and half robot. Most of his body looked like a robot. Half of his face was a black and a human's with a blue eye. The other half was a red eye.

They all stopped and stared at The Box Ghost.

"Friend Robin what is that thing?" The red haired girl asked while turning to the black haired teen.

"I think it's one of those ghosts from Amity Park Starfire." The teen known as Robin replied.

"Amity Park?" The green skinned boy asked. "Why would a ghost come all the way here from Amity?"

"I don't know Beast Boy but he'll have another thing coming for coming into our town." The half human/robot teen replied.

A small, almost inaudible, groan was heard near the crumbled up building.

"Guys did you hear that?" The teen known as Beast Boy asked.

* * *

They all turned their attention towards Beast Boy and he pointed towards the building. They all ran toward the building and lifted up bricks from it. They didn't even realize that The Box Ghost had fled the scene. After all the bricks have been moved to the opposite side they were on they were shocked at what was underneath them.

"Friends who is that?" Starfire asked a little scared at the unmoving girl that lay on the cold, hard ground.

Beast Boy knelt on the ground and picked up the girl bridal style.

"It's Danielle Phantom from Amity Park." Beast Boy said shocked at the revelation.

The second he said that a flash of light came from the girl and two circles of white light went above and below the girl. She was now in a blue hoodie with red shorts. Her hair was now black in a ponytail with a red beanie on.

"What was that?" The blue cloaked girl asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine Raven." Beast Boy replied confusedly.

The gang crowded around the young girl.

"She doesn't look so good." Robin pointed out. "We should get her back to the tower."

"Would one of you girls mind carrying her to the tower?" Beast Boy asked turning to Starfire and Raven.

Starfire just nodded at him and he put the unconscious girl in her arms. The green haired teen and the team had a ton of questions about this girl. Who was she really? Why did she look like Danielle Phantom? What was the white flash of light? They knew they probably wouldn't get these questions answered until the young girl woke up so they would have to wait.

* * *

**So how's that so far? XD I was going to end it when Beast Boy said that the girl was Danielle Phantom but I was like, "Nah let's keep it going." Okay I know I went into detail on describing everyone but I got to work on it. X3 I purposely made it that I didn't say Danielle's name until the end of the prologue. X3 So like review, fav, follow, and what not to know when I update this! :3 Please let me know if anyone was to OOC. xD I have never written any TT so I'm not sure.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow thanks for the feedback. XD I'm guessing you're all wondering what the dilemma is that Danielle has? You'll find out in this chapter! :3**

**To the guest Michael: You'll figure that out in this chapter. :) (Which I totally did not just come up with after I read your review… nope.) **

**All the other reviews I replied in PM. (If you have an account that's how I'll answer your reviews. Through PM. :D Guests I'll reply to in the beginning of the chapter.) **

**Disclaimer- If I owned DP and TT…let's just say people would hate the ships I come up with. XD**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The titans were all in the medical bay. Everyone was standing in front of the medical bed. Danielle was placed on the bed by Starfire. After the young girl was placed on the bed, Beast Boy sat on the chair that was right next to the bed.

"How did you know who she was Beast Boy?" Robin asked very curious on how the green teen knew the girl.

"Oh," Beast Boy started to say, "Well remember when I had to go to Amity Park for a little bit like quite a while ago?"

The team nodded their heads.

"Well I met up with Danny Phantom and we hung out for a little bit. Then Danielle unexpectedly made a dramatic appearance. Before I left I hung out with both of them." Beast Boy explained. "She's a pretty cool chick for a ghost." He said laughing.

"But she is human is she not?" Starfire asked.

They all just looked at the sleeping girl.

"Well whatever she is we need to call Phantom." Robin said. "He'll want to know that his cousin is with us and that she's safe."

"It's kind of late at night. Maybe we should all go to bed and get in contact with Phantom in the morning." Cyborg said.

"Who's going to watch the girl?" Raven asked.

"I will." Beast Boy offered.

The titans all stared at him but let him offer anyway. They quietly left the medical bay and left Beast Boy alone with the young girl. The young teen looked around before looking back at Danielle.

"I won't let anything happen to you…" Beast Boy said a little sadly. "I won't lose another friend again."

* * *

_I went to the high school again to see Terra. I knew it was silly to think I could make her come back to the Titans but I had to see her again. I just couldn't let her go. I saw her walk out of the school with her two friends. I was on the other side of the gate again like I was the first time I saw her here. She looked straight ahead and she glared at me. _

"_Amber, Dionne I'll see you guys tomorrow." Terra said to her friends before parting ways. _

_She walked towards me. I knew I should've turned into a bird or something to fly away but I couldn't. _

"_What are you doing here?" She asked agitated. _

"_Um…" I answered._

"_Beast Boy… Please stop coming here." She begged. _

"_Terra…" I started to say. "I… I can't." _

"_Please." She begged. "Please move on Beast Boy. You're only hurting yourself." _

"_But…" I tried saying. _

_She came up to my face and kissed my cheek. _

"_I'm sorry Beast Boy." She said before walking off. _

_I just watched her walk away. I was hoping that she would look back; I was hoping that she would be a Titan again, but she didn't. She just kept walking. I knew I had to let go of her… _

* * *

He looked down at Danielle and softly ruffled her hair.

"I won't lose you like I lost Terra." He said.

He just sat there on the chair just looking at Danielle.

* * *

_I was walking down the streets of Amity Park with Phantom flying by me._

"_One of these days I'll have to introduce you to my friends." I said laughing. "They're great." _

_A black and white blur flew past us._

"_Danielle?" I heard Phantom ask._

"_Hey Danny!" She squealed when she turned back around to face us. _

_She flew back by us. I noticed she looked almost exactly like Phantom but a girl. The two Phantoms hugged each other. _

"_Who's this?" She asked noticing me._

"_I'm Beast Boy." I said. "You know from the Titans." _

"_Oh yea I remember seeing you guys on TV. I'm Dani." She said laughing. "What happened to the blonde chick that used to be on your team?" She asked titling her head._

_My eyes widened at the indirect reference to Terra._

"_I'd rather not talk about it." I said sadly._

"_Oh." She said awkwardly. "Well then let's go do something! I'm not going to be here forever." She said smiling. _

"_Nasty Burger?" Phantom asked._

"_Do they have veggie burgers?" I asked._

"_You and my friend Sam would get along just fine." Phantom said starting to laugh. _

* * *

A loud groan startled Beast Boy out of his thoughts. He looked at Danielle and noticed her starting to open her eyes. She leaned up and sat on the bed.

"Hey Dani you okay?" Beast Boy asked.

Danielle looked around franticly.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Beast Boy." He said. "You don't remember me? I hung out with you and your cousin in Amity Park."

"Should I?" She asked. "Who is this Dani and Amity Park you speak of?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened at what happened.

* * *

"_Sorry you've got the wrong girl." 'Terra' said. _

"_You don't remember me?" I asked._

"_Should I?" She asked. _

"_I'm Beast Boy we used to hang out together." I said. "You thought I was funny." I said scratching the back of my head and smiling. _

_The blonde doppelganger of Terra laughed. I started laughing as well._

"_See I can still make you laugh." I said. _

"_Like I said you've got the wrong girl." She said sternly. _

* * *

He just blinked at her.

"You really don't remember?" He asked confused.

"Should I?" She asked tilting her head.

He didn't know what to say to the girl sitting on the bed. He didn't want to handle another situation again. It reminded the young changeling of Terra.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked worriedly.

The young girl just sat there pondering.

"No, I can't seem to recall anything." She said after what seemed like forever.

"Do ghosts or the word Phantom mean anything to you?" He asked.

She thought for a moment before giving an answer.

"No…" She said.

Beast Boy didn't know what to do. The young girl in front of him had amnesia. This reminded him so much of Terra and it killed him on the inside. He couldn't protect her from Slade and that was his biggest regret. He shook those thoughts out of his head. This wasn't Terra. This was Danielle Phantom. This sparked a question in his head. How was she human as well? Is there such a thing as a half human half ghost hybrid? Then what does that make Phantom? His brain was rattling from all the questions he had about this young halfa. Halfa? I guess he could call her that. She was half human and half ghost.

He couldn't tell her about her powers since she didn't remember them. If he told her she might think he was crazy. Heck he wouldn't believe it himself if he didn't witness it. What would he do? He guessed that he would have to call Phantom. Hopefully he wouldn't be mad that he was calling him this late at night.

"Danielle?" He asked.

She perked up at the name. Was Danielle really her name? It sounded nice.

"I have to go for a few minutes. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said.

"Ok." She said.

* * *

Beast Boy got up from the chair and headed out of the medical bay. He went to his room to have some privacy and so no one would hear him. He was lucky that his room was right by the medical bay. He got into his room and shut the door. He pulled out his cell phone, which he rarely used since most of the people he talked to had Titan Communicators, and found Phantom's name. He clicked it and hoped that he would pick up. It rang a few times and a male voice picked up.

"Hello?" The voice asked groggily.

"This is Phantom right?" I asked hoping it was.

* * *

From the other side of the line in Amity Park the young halfa Danny Fenton/Phantom widened his eyes. Who would be calling him this late and who knew this was Phantom? He was too tired to check the caller ID and assumed it was one of his friends.

* * *

"Um who is this?" The young halfa asked.

"Oh it's Beast Boy." Beast Boy said laughing a little. "Remember we hung out sometime ago with your cousin Danielle?"

The young halfa thought for a moment and sort of remembered the young changeling.

"Why are you calling me this late at night?" Danny asked a little ticked.

"Um…" Beast Boy started. "It's about Danielle." He said scratching the back of his head.

Danny's eyes widened at the mention of his cousin/sister. They weren't sure what to call themselves so it was between cousin and siblings.

"What happened to Danielle?" Danny asked being wide awake.

"She got amnesia." The young changeling bluntly said.

"How?" Danny asked a little scared about the poor girl.

"It's a long story you might need to come to jump city so the team and I could explain…" Beast Boy said.

Danny just blinked his eyes. What kind of trouble did his cousin get into that she got amnesia? He would probably be up all night wondering what happened to the girl.

"I'll be there tomorrow Beast Boy." Danny said. "Thanks for telling me."

"Wait before you hang up." The young teen yelled a little. "Um… I'm pretty sure you know this but your cousin is half human and half ghost. When she passed out a white light surrounded her ghost half and turned her human."

Danny was a little shocked that Danielle's secret was known to him.

"Who else knows?" Danny asked a little harsh.

"The whole team. We all saw it happen." Beast Boy said a little scared.

"We defiantly need to talk about this when I come over. Make sure your team doesn't tell anyone about that." Danny said harshly.

"I wouldn't!" The green haired teen said defensively. "I would never give away a secret like that!"

"Alright. I'll see you and your team tomorrow to see Danielle." Danny said before hanging up.

He placed his cell phone back on his nightstand and turned over. How did Danielle get into so much trouble? She was lucky that she ran into someone they've met but with what Beast Boy told Danny she wouldn't remember him. He guessed he would have to deal with it tomorrow.

* * *

The young changeling hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad that Phantom was coming to Titan's Tower tomorrow. He wanted to spend more time with Danielle and wanted her to stay but he couldn't make her stay if Phantom wanted her back at his place.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and went back to the medical bay. He knew that this would be a long night with the young halfa girl.

* * *

**Whoa I didn't expect this chapter to be this long. XD I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I would love to hear your feedback. I didn't expect Terra or Danny to make an appearance in here but hey it happened. I feel so bad for BB right now… Danielle reminds him of Terra so much… Yea I had to throw a flashback that was straight from Things Change… **

**So how's doing 3****rd**** Person working out for me? I haven't done that in a while and I'm a little rusty on it. XD How'd you guys like how I shifted scenes? Please let me know how I did! :3 And review, fav, and/or follow this story if you enjoy it! :3 **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback everyone! :D It's been a great help. Guess I'll stick with 3****rd**** Person since that works. XD I guess you're all eager to get to the chappie so let's not keep you. Sorry for OOCness! A new chapter in less than 2 days? O.O What a miracle! :O **

**Michael- O.O Really? I haven't heard that. **

**Disclaimer- Do I even need to say it? **

**Third Person POV**

* * *

On a screen in an underground bunker a familiar young teen was pictured on the computer screen. A masked man was seen watching the young teen fly through Jump City on the screen.

"This young girl could be an interesting young apprentice." A deep voice said while watching the computer screen.

The screen showed the young girl fighting The Box Ghost, the white light that turned her back into her human half, and showed the Titans carrying her away from the scene.

"Don't get too attached my young friends." The masked man said, "I saw her first."

A scene of the young girl in Amity Park showed up. She was shown fighting a ghost with her cousin Danny Phantom. Another scene appeared where she was under Plasmius' control.

* * *

_"Did I do good Daddy?" The young girl asked after blasting the back of her 'cousin's' back. _

"_You did excellent child I couldn't have asked for a better daughter." The ghost Plasmius said. _

* * *

"So this ghost is the creator of this clone of Danny Phantom." The deep voice said in pondering.

A file of Plasmius appeared on the computer screen along with a picture of him.

* * *

_Vladimir 'Vlad' Masters/Plasmius_

_Half Human/ Half Ghost_

_Mayor of Amity Park_

_Owner of VladCo_

_Originally from Wisconsin. _

_Friends/Associates: Skulker. _

_Enemies: Daniel 'Danny' Fenton/Phantom, Danielle 'Dani' Phantom, Samantha 'Sam' Manson, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, and Jack Fenton_

_Love Interests: Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton._

_Other Info: In an alternate timeline Vladimir and Madeline were married. They had no children. Jack Fenton was Jack Plasmius. He got the ghost acne that Vladimir was supposed to get. This timeline was changed by Daniel Fenton/Phantom and the ghost Clockwork._

_Vladimir created Danielle Phantom to attempt to make the perfect half ghost clone of Daniel Fenton/Phantom_

_Vladimir has a cat named Maddie. _

* * *

The masked man looked at the information and pondered about it. There was a lot of interesting information in the file he got from an unknown source. He was a half ghost hybrid like the young girl who was in Jump City. The man clicked another file that had a picture of Daniel Fenton/Phantom.

* * *

_Daniel 'Danny' Fenton/Phantom_

_Half Human/Half Ghost_

_10__th__ grade student at Casper High_

_Protector of Amity Park_

_Family: Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton (Mother), Jack Fenton (Father), Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton (Sister), and Danielle 'Dani' Phantom (Clone/Cousin/Sister) _

_Friends: Samantha 'Sam' Manson, Tucker Foley, Valerie Gray, Frostbite, Princess Dora of Argon, and Clockwork_

_Enemies: Vladimir 'Vlad' Masters/Plasmius, Skulker, Desiree, Nicolai Technus, Ember McLain, Fright Knight, Pariah Dark, Youngblood, Penelope Spectra, Hotep-Ra, Dark Danny, Walker, Freakshow, Lydia, Vortex, Undergrowth, Nocturne, and Box Ghost._

_Love Interests: Raven of the Teen Titans._

_Other Info: In an alternate timeline Daniel's ghost half was ripped out by Vladimir after an explosion at the Nasty Burger caused young Daniel to live with Vladimir. Daniel's ghost half merged with Vladimir's ghost half and went on a rampage for 10 years. This timeline was changed by Daniel and Clockwork._

_Daniel had a relationship with his best friend Samantha but they broke it off on mutual terms for an unknown reason. _

_Has met Raven and Beast Boy of the Teen Titans on separate occasions. _

* * *

"So this young halfa knows Raven and Beast Boy… Interesting." He said pondering how Daniel could have met the young heroes of Jump City.

He looked at the recent file of Danielle 'Dani' Phantom. 'Updated 4 hours ago'

"Hm… It seems that my associate has been spying on this young girl for me and updating her file. I guess I would have to thank them later." He said clicking on the file.

A picture of Danielle Phantom in her ghost form appeared.

* * *

_Danielle 'Dani' Phantom_

_Half Human/Half Ghost_

_Clone of Daniel Fenton/Phantom_

_Traveler_

_Family: Vladimir 'Vlad' Masters/Plasmius (Creator/Father) Daniel 'Danny' Fenton/Phantom (Clone/Cousin/Brother) _

_Friends: Samantha 'Sam' Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Valerie Gray, and Beast Boy of the Teen Titans._

_Enemies: Vladimir Masters/Plasmius, Skulker, and The Box Ghost_

_Love Interests: Beast Boy of the Teen Titans._

_Other Info: Danielle was created to be the perfect half ghost clone of Daniel. One mistake caused Danielle to be younger and a female. Vladimir has not figured out his mistake as of yet._

_Danielle became stable through the Ecto-Dejecto by Daniel. _

_Has met Beast Boy of the Teen Titans in Amity Park._

_Currently has amnesia and is taken residence at Titan's Tower._

* * *

"So the young girl has amnesia… well this sets my plans back a little bit." He said pondering. "And she knew Beast Boy before the incident."

The masked man walked away from the computer and paced around the bunker. He had tons of information on these halfas from Amity Park. Now the question was how to get the young girl halfa on his side. He knew he couldn't convince the elder halfa to be on his side since, and he didn't want to admit it, Vladimir was more powerful than him. He couldn't convince Daniel to join him since he is a hero that couldn't be swayed. If he couldn't be swayed by Vladimir, he wouldn't be able to convince Daniel. The only other option was the helpless young girl halfa that was in Jump City. It would be hard since the Titans were currently watching over the young halfa and he assumed that they contacted Daniel about her.

He heard footsteps coming his way. He turned around and saw his associate.

"Ah young friend nice to see you again." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Wilson." A female voice said.

"Thank you for the updated file of young Danielle." He said smirking. "How did you find out about her having amnesia so quickly though?"

"Well I planted a bug on her back in Amity and have been tracking her ever since." The female voice said.

She stepped closer into the light. She had long red hair and red eyes. She was wearing a grey spandex suit with a black S with an orange circle around it. Her boss just circled the young girl while looking at her.

"My dear apprentice how would you feel having your sister back again?" He asked.

"I would love my sister back again. I hated that she joined Phantom and his gang." She sneered out.

"So apprentice why is it that you never put yourself on the files you gave me?" He asked.

"Well you knew everything about me anyway so why should I have done it?" She asked.

"True. True young girl." He said.

"If someone were to get a hold of them my identity would be revealed to them." She said rolling her eyes. "I don't want anyone who can use that against me to know my full identity."

"Smart girl." He said patting her head.

"Thank you Mr. Wilson." She said.

"I told you, you can call me Slade." Slade said smiling at his apprentice's formality.

"Sorry." She said shrugging. "It's a force of habit from my Dad to use formality with everyone."

"It is quite alright dear Allison." Slade said laughing a little at her apology. "It is expected from the daughter of Vladimir isn't it?"

She just shook her head at him.

"True." She said.

She looked at the watch that was on her wrist.

"Aw man it's that time already." She said whining a little. "Ugh I got to get home before Dad finds out I left. My clone can't always fool him."

Slade just nodded toward his young apprentice. He knew of her situation and didn't want her to get caught helping him by her father. She bowed to Slade and put a ring on her finger to change her appearance. She was now wearing a black jacket with a blue shirt underneath and black dress pants.

"Goodbye Slade." She said before leaving.

* * *

Slade turned back to the computer. He opened up a file that was about his young apprentice. She made a separate one away from the other halfas so that he could have one of Allison but not connected to the other halfas. A very smart move for the young girl.

* * *

_Allison 'Allie' Masters/Plasmius_

_Half Human/Half Ghost_

_Daughter of Vladimir Masters/Plasmius and Madeline Fenton. _

_Hero to everyone who doesn't truly know her._

_Apprentice to Slade Wilson. _

_Friends: Slade Wilson enemy of the Titans. _

_Family: Vladimir 'Vlad' Master/Plasmius (Father), Madeline Fenton (Mother), and Danielle Phantom (Genetic Template)_

_Enemies: Daniel 'Danny' Fenton/Phantom, Team Phantom, The Fenton's, and the Teen Titans._

_Love Interests: S.W. _

* * *

Slade chuckled at the love interest.

* * *

_Other info: Allison's mother Madeline gave Allison to Vladimir after she was born because Madeline was ashamed that Allison was Vladimir's child. Jack Fenton never found out about his wife's affair and Allison's existence slowly faded from their minds. Jasmine slowly forgot about her little sister and Danny never knew she existed. _

_Allison's half ghost form is a similar to Danielle's ghost form because Vladimir used her ghost DNA to create Danielle. _

_Everyone who knows Allison thinks that she is a good girl, but those who truly know her know the girl is an evil masterminded chick._

_She secretly became apprenticed by Slade Wilson because she was sick of her father's obsession with Daniel. If it weren't for that fact she would've been her father's apprentice._

_Note from Allison: I didn't include myself in the other halfas files so if anyone would get a hold of them they wouldn't know about me. Mine is shortened because you already know everyone from the previous files and if not you could always ask me. _

* * *

Slade just smirked to himself after rereading his file on Allison. It took a little while for him to trust the young halfa. She showed remarkable skill and with her ghost powers she could do pretty much anything he asked of her. Allison was the one who insisted to add Danielle to their little circle.

* * *

Allison left the underground bunker and teleported back to Amity Park. She was shocked at what was waiting for her when she got inside her room.

"Nice to see you back Allison." She heard someone say.

She looked to the chair by her bed and saw her father sitting there reading a paper.

"How did you know I wasn't here?" She asked trying to be calm.

"You really think I can't tell the difference between my own daughter and a clone?" He asked her emotionless.

She just rolled her eyes at him and absorbed her clone back up from the bed.

"You want to tell me where you've been young lady?" He sternly asked.

"No." She said sitting on her bed.

"Your attitude has been changing recently and I do not like it." Her father scolded.

"This coming from the man who wants to take over the world." She said rolling her eyes.

"And this coming from the girl who is working with Slade Wilson from Jump City." He mimicked back.

"…How the hell do you know about that?" She asked angrily.

"Allison, Allison, Allison." He said shaking his head. "You really think I didn't notice."

"What are you going to do about it Dad?" She asked afraid of what her Dad could do.

"Oh Allison." He started to say. "I'm not going to do anything. I'm actually proud you're on the evil side. Granted you're not my apprentice but I guess that can't be helped."

He got up from the chair and hugged Allison.

"You mean you're not mad that I'm working for someone else?" She asked.

"Why would I?" He asked. "You're doing evil."

"Alright, alright." She said. "Now get off and out of my room."

Vlad got up and left the room. Allison just smirked to herself.

"He still trusts me." She said to herself. "Oh Dad you trust me way too much."

Part of her hair went over her one eye as she continued to smirk.

* * *

**Holy crud I didn't expect this story to take this turn… When I started this chapter I didn't expect a full Slade and Allison chapter. XD So you got a glimpse of what the bad guys are planning. Before you ask me: No Allison is not a Terra. She will not be switching to a hero. I honestly didn't expect to throw my OC from Danny Phantom in here but I needed a reason why Slade was going after Danielle and I couldn't think of a DP character who would have a good enough reason. **

**Next chapter will be Phantom and the Titans. X3 Now I know Allison's file said that she has a crush on Slade. Well she does. XD I don't know if I'll make this Slade/OC xD Why? Allison is 17 in here. I'll probably have Slade just see her as a daughter eh… I'll figure it out… See you guys next chapter! :3 Hopefully the addition of my OC doesn't take you away from the story… Let me know in the reviews! :D **


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update… Life is annoying. K. Also I'm a sophomore! :D (Some of this chapter was done before school started but now I'm getting off my lazy butt and finishing it.) **

**Everyone who's reading this can skip the next few things. 2 of them are replies to nice guests and another one is to, I'm assuming, a troll.**

**Michael: I actually didn't think about Skulker… But he wouldn't be one to work for two people. (Since he works for Vlad I doubt he would work for Slade as well) Now I want to make a point about Slade. He did treat Robin and Terra like his own children. But he only betrayed them because they didn't do EXACTLY what he said. (No I'm not defending Slade I'm just looking at his point of view.) I do think that if Allison keeps playing her cards right and doing EXACTLY what he says to do he'll treat her right. **

**Also thanks for an idea for a story but I don't think I'll do it. I have too many unfinished fanfics already. Hell it took me months to finish this chapter… **

**Guest: Okay who the hell are you to say that I suck? You don't even know me. If you didn't like the description of the story you never should've came. The first clue that told me you were a coward is that you didn't sign on to a fanfiction account or gave yourself a name. Second you just review and didn't bother reading the story. Grow the fuck up and don't bother reviewing again. -_- **

**Phantom Lover: So you have wished it, so shall it be~! :3 **

**Disclaimer- I don't own DP or TT **

**PS: Sorry for the curse word in the reply to the troll. It was only directed at him and I will try not to have huge curse words in this story. **

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The sun shined into the window of the Titan's medical bay. A young girl was sleeping in the bed and a green haired teen had his head in his arms on the bed snoring a little. The sun's bright light hit the young girl's eyes and she raised her arms up to cover her face. She groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. She franticly looked around until the memories of what happened last night came back into her head. The green haired teen felt the movement on the bed and groaned as he woke up.

"Ugh who turned on the sun?" The girl asked groaning.

"Did you sleep well Dani?" The green haired teen asked.

"I guess." She said shrugging.

"You feel up to it to go to the Ops Center?" He asked.

"You mean the living room that you were explaining last night?" She asked.

"Yea." He said nodding.

"Well I guess…" She said.

"Alright come on!" He squealed while grabbing her arm and leaving the medical bay.

The young girl giggled at him and walked along with him. The two of them got to the Ops Center and noticed Starfire cooking up one of her Tamaranean dishes.

"Friend Beast Boy, Friend Dani would you like some?" The red headed girl asked the two newcomers.

"No thanks Star. We're good." The young changeling said declining nicely.

Beast Boy dragged the girl to the couch where the rest of the team was sitting. Raven was on the end of the couch reading a book and every so often looking at the TV. The boys, Cyborg and Robin, were in the middle of the couch playing a video game trying to beat each other. They were so distracted by the game that the boys didn't notice Danielle and BB enter the room. The two of them sat on the other end of the couch. BB was by Cyborg and Dani by BB.

"Are those boys always like this?" Dani asked tilting her head.

"You should see when I'm against Cyborg. It's so much worse." BB said chuckling a little.

Dani tilted her head again trying to figure out which person BB was talking about.

"Oh right you don't know any of these guys. That's Cyborg." BB said pointing at the teen that was half robot. "That's Robin." He said pointing to the teen that had the black mask on with the black hair. "And the girl in the blue cloak is Raven." He said pointing to the girl reading. "Starfire, who we normally just call Star, was the girl making food in the kitchen." He finished.

Dani just shook her head and watched the boys play the videogame. Then a loud red alarm went off and everyone went silent. Robin looked at the screen. A picture of Slade popped up.

"Slade's back." He said getting the attention of his team mates.

"Slade?" Dani asked watching the screen curious at whom this guy was.

"Bad guy." Beast Boy said filling Dani in. "Way bad."

"Got a fix on his location." Robin said after typing a few buttons on the titan's computer. "Move out."

Everyone got up and left the room at a fast pace except Danielle and BB. She had a confused look on her face. BB was about to follow the other titans before looking at Dani.

"Hey, you coming or what?" He asked looking at the look on her face.

"But how will I protect myself?" She asked.

"Don't worry." The green haired teen said smiling.

Dani ran towards him and locked arms with him while they left the tower.

* * *

The titans got to the underground bunker where Slade's bots were attacking the workers. Robin threw a birdarang at one of them.

"Tell your boss we'd like a word with him." Robin said.

The titans started to attack the robots, all except Dani. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. Two bots grabbed her and she struggled to get out.

"_Do ghosts or the word Phantom mean anything to you?" _She remembered Beast Boy asking her when she first woke up at the tower.

"_No." _She remembers saying to the young changeling.

'I have to have some type of powers. Ghost powers perhaps? But… how is that possible?' She thought to herself.

She closed her eyes and continued to struggle to get out of their grip.

"_I'm going ghost!" _She remembered someone say in her mind.

She couldn't remember who said that around her.

'Maybe if I say that I might get something back.' She thought.

"I'm going ghost!" She nervously screamed while thinking about ghosts.

A bright light went around her and two rings went up and down her body. Her clothes changed to a black and white colored spandex suit with a greyish D symbol in the middle. She wore white boots with black and white gloves. Her hair changed from black to white.

"Get off of me!" She screamed and shot her arms out at them.

A green ghostly blast came out of her hands and shot at the two robots that were on her. Both of them hit the wall and slid down. She looked around and saw that a few robots were ganging up on BB.

"Hang on BB, I'm coming." She said unknowingly flying towards him.

She started to blast the robots that were on BB and made them go further into the cave. She got inside the cave and rocks came down in front of the way she came in. She was trapped in that part of the cave.

"No." Dani said out loud before changing back into her human form.

* * *

BB looked towards the blocked cave dwelling.

"Dani…" He said drifting off.

* * *

Dani walked further into the part of the cave she was in.

"What the hell did I just do?" She asked herself as she continued to walk.

Some lights on the ground went on and made the cave brighter.

"What the hell?" She asked.

She heard footsteps and tried to turn back into her ghost half but she couldn't. They came closer into the light and she could see the person. It was a girl with red long hair she was wearing a grey spandex suit with a black S with an orange circle around it in the middle of her chest. She walked closer to Danielle and Dani just kept backing up. She was trapped when she backed right into a wall.

"What do you want with me?" Dani asked scared.

"Dani?" She asked. "You don't remember me?"

The girl smirked to herself on the inside. Her plan was going perfectly.

"W-Who are you?" Dani asked stuttering.

"I'm your older sister, Allie." She said putting a hand on Dani's shoulder.

"Allie?" Dani asked, "I'm sorry that name doesn't ring a bell."

Allison smiled on the inside again. She didn't remember anything about her dear older sister.

* * *

Slade watched the young two halfas from his computer screen in his bunker. He had to admit Allison's plan was going better than he had hoped. The girl remembered nothing about her sister, and yet she tapped into her ghost powers to save her young friend. Interesting.

* * *

Allison hugged her younger sister and started crying.

"Please never leave home again, we were so worried about you." Allie sobbed out while holding Dani.

The young girl hesitated before hugging her sister back.

"I'm sorry for doing whatever I did." Dani said apologizing. "If I never would've ran away I wouldn't have amnesia."

The two girls just stood there hugging each other. Allie smirked since Dani couldn't see her facial expression. A green ferret popped up out of the rocks and looked at the two girls.

"So Dani what do you say," Allie asked while wiping her eyes, "Want to return home with me and see Father?" She said holding her hand out.

BB's eyes widened. This red headed girl was Danielle's sister?

* * *

**And that's where I end it. I actually took some of this chapter from the episode 'Terra' and remixed the scenes for this. Try to figure out what parts are from that episode. xD Also I had the Allison and Dani confrontation thing planned for a while I just didn't know how to get to that point. I do switch how I call people and that's because if I kept saying 'Allison' or 'Dani' it would get annoying so I switch from short names to full names every so often. Along with the other titans. **

**Questions for the readers: Do y'all think Dani will stay with the Titans, or go with her sister? **

**What do you guys think Allie's plan was to confront Danielle? **

**What motives does Allie have for doing this? **

**Find out the answer to all these questions on the next episode of Dragonball Z! Wait… wrong fandom… Find out in the next chapter of A Little Phantom's Dilemma! Whoever is closest to what I have in store gets a virtual cookie. **


End file.
